


Then Take Me

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Got surprisingly angsty tho, Marking, OC is an alien, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scars, Self indulgent Yondu smut, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Yondu catches a runaway bride and plans to return her to her betrothed for a price. He doesn't plan to kinda like her. A lot.





	Then Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags this is mainly self indulgent Yondu smut because I have become kinda obsessed with blue space dad... anywaysss. Enjoy!

“I hate you.” The girl growled, baring her sharp teeth at him for the millionth time today. He had no doubt she was a biter. Unfortunately for them, some of his crew didn't exactly gather that and were now nursing some pretty substantial wounds. Though he couldn't blame them for trying. She was a looker if nothing else. He wasn't sure exactly what species she was. Something exotic. He'd seen only a few of her kind before. Her skin was grey in tone, her hair silver and healthy, features sharp and cruel in an overtly feminine way. Her tail was long and dexterous, coming to a spaded tip. Someone had filed them to be blunt, but he'd guess that naturally she had incredibly sharp horns as well. 

“You don't. Business is business.” Yondu sighed, feigning boredom. “Now are you gonna let me treat that, or bleed out?” 

He was referring to the steadily bleeding wound on her upper chest. There was a dark almost black stain blooming from it. She had to be in pain. He could tell she had cut out the tracker embedded within her body. Only a few hours late. He already knew where to find her. This runaway bride had a high price over her head. Alive. This had to be treated. And quick. 

She didn't answer, scowling and turning her heated orange flame like eyes away. 

“You'd rather die, I know. But we can't have that.” Yondu started towards her, cautiously, hands held open to show he meant no harm. 

This girl was proving to be far more trouble than she was worth. 

_Almost._

A loud slap was heard as her tail smacked the medication out of his hands as he neared. She spit on the ground in front of him. Yondu cursed loudly, grabbing the things he'd dropped. 

“You're lucky you're cute. Or I'd have knocked you out a long time ago, girl.” He said in his rough voice, shaking his head at her. 

Her vertical pupils narrowed at the implication of being unconscious when she was delivered back to her husband. No. That was far worse. A sudden desperation settled in one of her stomachs. 

“No! Please.” She finally said, the wild streak giving way to a much softer creature. “Fine. I'll let you.” 

“How nice.” Yondu rolled his eyes, growing tired of the games she wanted to play. “Now you swear you'll be good for me?”

“Yes.” She said quiet, defeated. 

He had seen some of the marks and scars she carried. Yondu knew she had been through.. something bad. And there was a reason she had fought tooth and nail to keep from going back to her betrothed. 

She flinched at his first touch, so he went slow. They didn't speak as he treated her wound. She kept her head turned away, refusing to even look at him. Her tail audibly cut the air as it swished back and forth, anxious. She had a scent that matched her looks, smelling of some kind of fruit and spiced tea. Yondu tried not to pay much attention to it. Don't get attached to your mark. It only ends badly. 

And yet still, a strange heat settled in his abdomen when she looked at him before quickly turning away, her cheeks darkening a light purple color. Heh. Cute. 

Nobody had questioned it when he decided to take the longest route possible to her hand off. They knew better than to fight his decisions. Besides, whoever this girl belonged to wanted her back badly and were willing to pay a small fortune. 

Yondu came to enjoy talking with her. She opened up to him over time. At first it was only snarky remarks and empty threats about what she would do if anyone touched her. Her voice had a soft and lilting quality. Something made him think she could sing. Yet he knew she'd never let him hear it. He couldn't help the tiny smile when he heard her humming something foreign in the shower, himself respectfully standing outside the door just in case anyone dared to sneak a peek. He wasn't sure why it mattered, but it did.

Often he moved to look at her only to meet her eyes. She was bolder now, holding his gaze until one of them lost the courage and looked away. 

Yondu didn't tie her up by her wrists anymore. As the result was unexpectedly beautiful. It drew her lithe body in perfect way. She knew this as well, a haughty smirk twisting her lips as she watched him looking at her. Though it was amusing to give her a gentle nudge and cause her to spin slowly when she was getting too mouthy. 

Most of the time he let her be, unrestrained. Anyone who warranted a bite or scratch rightly deserved it. 

She looks at him in the way that every man wants to be looked at. 

“Do it.” 

Her voice jars Yondu from his thoughts, namely of pleasing this girl until she can't ever think of anyone else. Giving her the luxury she never had. The girl is still, unmoving. He's unsure if he just imagined it or not. 

Before he can open his mouth to question it, she takes him to the ground in an oddly graceful manner. Instinctively he grabs her hips, ready to throw her off of him. She presses her lips to his. 

The kiss is surprisingly tender, her tail slowly wrapping around his leg. She makes a soft contented sound against his lips that has him tighten his grip on her. She is gentle, careful of her teeth for what might be the first time in her life. 

She tastes of sweetness, warmth. 

“What do you think you're doing girl?” He asks, subconsciously licking his lips as she caresses his face. She's still close, her breath softly fanning him. She's nervous about this too. 

“I want this. I want you.” She says finally, running her pale hands up and down his chest, worshipping the hard muscles there. “Please. Let me have one last decision for myself.” 

“Tch. If I'm really the guy you want, who am I to say no?” His voice is lower, more gravelly in a way that makes her feel light headed. “I'm gonna make you mine.” 

“Stay.” She commands, pressing on his chest. “It's my turn first, _Captain_.” 

“Whatever you say, darlin’.” 

“Do you trust me?” She asks, tongue gliding along her lips teasingly. 

Yondu swallows thickly and nods. Each movement of hers is hypnotic. She pushes his shirt up, praising his body with hot kisses. He groans lowly when she squeezes him through his pants. 

There is already a dark wet spot on his underwear when she tugs his pants down. She frees his dark blue and throbbing cock, giving it a slow lick while looking right in his eyes. Her tongue is longer than most, and she knows how to use it. She's exceedingly careful not to touch him with her dangerous teeth. Something he's endlessly grateful for. 

Yondu is grunting softly, his hands entangled within her silken silvery hair, thrusting into her pretty mouth. He knows this is bad but this is how she wants it. She wants to be ruined by him before being returned. And so be it. 

He likes her style. 

“Enough.” He pushes her away before he loses control. “Come here, girl.” 

He undresses her without much ceremony, running his hands reverently down her toned body. To a degree he understands why she's got such a high price. He avoids the deep scars, careful not to touch them. Whips. She is perfect. Even damaged as she is. She moans her him, for his touch and it kills him in the most perfect way. He was getting impatient. 

Yondu cupped her ample backside, bringing her close and guiding her onto his dripping length. Her claws make marks in his shoulders as she whimpers out her ecstasy, having all of him inside of her. 

He digs his own fingers into her hips, leaning in and sucking at the flesh of her breasts. The noises she was making were so sweet, causing his cock to twitch even inside of her. Yondu knew he was leaving marks on her. Love bites. If it hurts her she doesn't say. 

Her eyes flutter closed and she is beautiful. She's fucking him almost desperately, her mind somewhere else. Her hand runs idly along his scarred face, treasuring his battle marred skin. She traces his lips, his tongue darting out to lick at her finger before she pushes it into his mouth.

She trusts him too. The man delivering her back into her own nightmare. What irony. 

“You're beautiful.” He breathes without meaning to. 

“So are you.” She replies, and she means it. 

Yondu is unable to help but chuckle. She loves his smile anyways. 

Their lips meet again, her hands in his face as if she is afraid to let him go, the kiss is hard this time, passionate and hot. Her thighs are quivering. He runs his tongue along her bottom lip, tasting her. There is a finality to this that they both are aware of. 

She buries her face in his neck, hands squeezing his arms, moaning his name as her whole body shudders out her release. Her inner walls clamped down, spasming around his already sensitive member. That did it. He slammed her hips downwards one final time, emptying himself inside of her. Inside of his impending payment. 

They stayed close together, breathing softly, hands leisurely wandering up and down each other, slightly sticky with sweat and other fluids. She kissed him again, soft this time. It made his heart clench up, knowing that he couldn't ever truly have her. Or even anyone like her. 

“Thank you.” She grins, her predatory teeth flashing, somehow managing to still look cute.

Yondu says nothing, petting her hair as she plays with the stubble on his chin. She sings for him. Something in her native language, dark and enchanting all at the same time. 

It is unspoken, yet they both know nothing has changed. Business is business.


End file.
